Christmas Truth or Dare
by MeggieMoogieMoo
Summary: This was written by my 2 BFF's and me who asked me to post it, Everyone plays truth or dare at christmas!
1. blackouts and piggy back rides!

A.N We wrote it for are selfs,Dont like? Then dont waste your time flamingcoz i honestly wontcare what you think!,and sorry for the spelling:$ I know the ideais TOTALLY over used but i lurve the truth or dare's!xx

Percy P.O.V It was Christmas and the Immortals and demi-gods were spending the holidays in Olympus. Even Hades had come up from the underworld to join them. The reason we were all gathered here was that it was also Zeus and Hera's very big year wedding anniversary (well you can't divorce the goddess of marriage can you!)

Zeus and Hades had spent most of the morning arguing over whether Thalia got to be the Christmas tree or not. It was something she had been looking forward for ages but Hades thought it a stupid idea.

Suddenly everything turned black as we were plunged into darkness. I didn't understand what was going on at first, but apparently this had happened before.

"See! this is why we should have gone to my place to celebrate!" shouted Hades in frustration. "At least there I don't get power cuts all the time!"

"Oh, that's okay then; it's only a power cut. Wait... a power cut in Olympus? Is that even possible?" I asked,

"Well obviously it is" Annabeth reasoned. Nico was staring into the flame of the candel. "Can we play strip poker?"

"No! We'll play truth or dare" Thalia said grinning evilly!

"Oooh! I haven't played that for a few millennium . Do let us play too!" pleaded Poseidon as Hades and Zeus gave him frustrated glances. I had to fight hard not to laugh.

"So... I'll go first." Said Silena, Obviously. "Um... I dare Grover to kiss Artemis."

Grover blushed fiercely and looked nervously at Artemis who was looking at Silena furiously but never the less she let him kiss her on the cheek before frazzling the top of his horns off. "Umm... Me next then!" Grover said looking happier. "Ok Perce, truth or dare?" Without any hesitation I said dare and his eyes flickered to Annabeth, who was sat next to me, "I dare you to do tongue to tongue with Annabeth" Ewww... Why do all my dares have something to do with her? "That's disgusting I'm not doing that with seaweed brain!" She gave me a death glare, like the ones Nico or Thalia would give me. Grover laughed gleefully.

"You have no choice" Annabeth sighed squeezed her eyes shut while poking the tiniest tip of her tongue out. I stuck out mine and leaned in to touch tongue. Just as I was about an inch away Nico pushed me and i fell slamming my mouth full onto Annabeth's mouth. She opened her eyes strait away and went and sat next to Athena who wasn't looking very happy. I had a feeling I was in deep trouble. "Ok Zo truth or dare?" She seemed to think for a minute before asking for a truth. She told us that if she found Apollo the most annoying god. "Yes well, Poseidon I dare you to..."

"Wait, I didn't choose dare"

"Fine your truth is..."

"But I want a dare!"

"Fine, I dare you to strip to your boxers and piggyback Zeus up and down 5th avenue!" both Poseidon and Zeus grimaced. But to our surprise (and my embarrassment) my father took over all his clothes and picked up Zeus. I couldn't help but notice his embarrassing boxers. "Um... father, why have you got spoons on your boxers?" I asked red faced.

"Well, I originally wonted my trident on them but I couldn't find them anywhere and Hades refused to knit me any on my birthday since he was angry with me for giving Persephone a rose-" in the corner of my eye I could see Hades shrink into the shadows. But Poseidon didn't seem to notice that he had given away Hades most embarrassing secret and carried on "-so I thought I would try and find some with forks on them since they are quite similar you know. But they were all sold out, so I got the next best thing, spoons!" he concluded, seeming very proud of himself.

"That's... slightly worrying" I told him, he grinned at me.

"They came in a pair set, the other ones had bake beans on them!" he exclaimed excitedly. Hades stared to bang his head on the wall muttering words that I can't repeat.

Yep, that's my Dad for you :'(

We watched them go down the road and we went back to our game. "Ok, seeming as they wont be back for a while can I go?" Thalia asked. I personly thought it was a bad idea but she went anyway. 


	2. pantie's and embareesment!

OMG! I can't believe I'm doing this. You're probably wondering why I'm standing on top of the Empire State Building (A.N lets just imagine you can see the top :L)frantically waving a pair of XXX large boxer shorts covered in baked beans .Well, there's only one word that could possibly describe the reason that I'm looking like a fool.

THALIA.

Remind me never ever, ever to play truth or dare with Thalia. In fact, playing truth or dare is so hellish Hades might want to consider it as another one of his eternal punishments.

There was a distant BANG which sounded a lot like Zeus banging his head on a lamppost while being piggybacked by the great god of the sea Posiden, who was only wearing bright blue boxer shorts with red spoons on them.

I wondered what really happened.

Suddenly I saw some dust ahead in the distance, and before I knew it I could see my dads very messy hairstyle below me.

Zeus was slumped on my dads back. He appeared to be unconscious. I would love to draw the attention away from mine and dads embarrassment by saying that Zeus was looking far worse than Posiden, with his bleeding head and unconscious state. Unfortunately for me, Zeus had the lucky advantage of clothes. Just my luck.

My dads voice distracted me from my inside babble. "Percy! What the Hades are you doing!" He seemed taken aback to find me waving his boxers around my head ..He doesn't know me at all.

"Get down. You're embarrassing me!" he shouted

I couldn't believe my ears. Him embarrassed by me.

"Dad! You're the one running up the street in your pants with Zeus on your back." I shouted back.

"But I'm a GOD! Well, at least I'm not waving my pants around my head like I'm mad!" You have to admit, he has a point.

I could hear Annabeth laughing below. She was obviously talking to me again."Come on Percy! You can come back down now!" Oh joy, time to face them all over again! This truth or dare wasnt helping me much.

OK. Now I was mad. Good thing it was my turn next. Thalia was going to get what she deserved and there's one thing I knew that Thalia hated more than everyone else. She was in BIG trouble!

Heights 


	3. Britney Spears and repetition!

**A.N This is Nico's repeat**

"Nico, truth or dare?' Annabeth asked, she was talking to me again. :D Nico put a thoughtful face, but we could all guess what he would say. "I dare you to repeat everything Percy says until I say stop" Nico made a new face.

"But he says a load of rubbish!" That didn't offend me, because I know it's true. Annabeth gave him one of those fake, weird, innocent smiley things that only girls do. Nico said some words that I caint repeat. Well after Nico's grumble everything actually got going. Finally it was my turn and I could get back on Thals. "Thals I dare you toooo…"

"**Thals I dare you toooo…"**

"Sing hit me baby one more time by Britney Spears, whilst standing on Blackjack!"

"**Sing hit me baby one more time by Britney Spears, whilst standing on Blackjack! **Ha, this is going to be funny!" Thalia looked surprised but she let Annabeth take her into the bathroom. We heard screaming, form both girls so Thalia had probably electrocuted her.

Quite a wile later Annabeth came out of the bathroom "come on Thalia, you have to come out." Annabeth called to Thalia.

"No! You can't make me, I look horrible!" huh? Since when did Thalia worry over things like that? After a lot of persuasion, Thalia finally emerged from the bathroom. And boy, were we in for a shock! Thalia was dressed from head to toe in that weird schoolgirl look that Britney spears whore in her music video. She even had her hair in pigtails. It was properly the most wrong thing I've ever seen in my life, and I was enjoying every second.

Annabeth helped Thalia onto Blackjack and started the music.

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby (it was only the opening bit, but I was already dying with laughter)

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time _**(she was starting to get into it a bit more. She was no longer standing there just mumbling the words, but every now and again she would look frightened at the height.)**_

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby _**(OMG! Is she trying to dance)**_

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

_**(For her big finish she tried a very cheesy high-school musical style jump, may I add that she jumped OFF Blackjack!)**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Thalia!" We all screamed as we watch her disappear through the clouds. She didn't come back up. Of course, Zeus would choose that exact moment to appear. "Oh, where did Thalia go?"

We looked at each other, not shore how to tell Zeus that his daughter jumped of the empire state building while singing Britney spears, and make it feel seem like a good thing.

"She's dead" said Nico.

Smooth

Well, to be fair, I would properly of said something worse if I had been given the chance. But that didn't stop me from cringing as I turned to look at Zeus.

To our surprise he added calm

"Oh well, she was only one daughter who I did-"

Suddenly Thalia floated up on a cloud.

"- That I love very much" Zeus added quickly

My dad covered his mouth with his hand to cover his sniggering, failing miserably. "Well that was fun.:D Thanks Percy, I think I'm over it!" Oh great, that was the complete opposite of the point in the dare. Annabeth turned to me "You knew she didn't like heights and make her do it?" I smiled sheepishly. "Nooooo" I said in that voice that obviously means yes. She rolled her eyes at me. I had a feeling that I wasn't (agian) in her good books :'(

**(A.N ****./imgres?imgurl=./images/editorial/hitme_7jan08_wen_&imgrefurl=./entertainment/celebrity/pics/3294_&usg=_kgzWOMP8zQbkfPnXR-mXIPGnPLA=&h=450&w=300&sz=23&hl=en&start=0&sig2=l4_x1Da-BXnHYYgZhBhsxQ&zoom=1&tbnid=oVCxFvkcAAPoWM:&tbnh=145&tbnw=97&ei=EujnTLHLAoixhAfG19XGDA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbritney%2Bspears%2Bhit%2Bme%2Bbaby%2Bone%2Bmore%2Btime%2Boutfit%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Dactive%26biw%3D835%26bih%3D730%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=315&vpy=197&dur=251&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=105&ty=182&oei=EujnTLHLAoixhAfG19XGDA&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0**** Thalia's outfit :L)**


	4. toilets and 2p coins!

_A/N Heyy everyone! Long time no speak ;) Well, rereading back over that I'm quite embarrassed about how I wrote, I wrote 'coz' and 'lurve'! Ergh, what was wrong with me! Anyway, we're really sorry for not updating sooner. Robbin And Charlie (the girls I write this with.) left for a trip around the world without me :( There still not back, but I thought I would do another chapter, and if any would like to read my other story's please do. I would be so grateful, ignore that link. It went funny and do you think I should put a bit of percebeth in? :D Thanks for reading,_

_I don't own anything that you recognise. _

_And A Big thanks to **xx Annabella Princess xx** who is an absolute angel and reviews on loads of things! And this:_

_Beguiling Butterfly_

_Spelling: Horrendous_

Grammar: Equally horrendous

Plot: Clichéd, overused

Delete this. The idea's not even original.

Go get a beta or something.

Lurves,

Butterfly 

_^I almost peed myself at the 'lurves'! Yeah, so you hate my writing but you end it with lurves? It made my day._

_I'm going to stop now, on with the show._

Thalia's P.O.V

"I hate you." I glared at Percy.

"Well then, the feelings mutual!" He said.

I pretended to gasp, "Big words Percy, are you okay?" I put my hand

"Thalia! Perce! Come here, this should be funny!" We ran over to everyone to see that Juniper had her head down the toilet.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"She's moving a 2p coin with her tongue around the rim." Nico supplied, laughing as the coin fell into the toilet again with a 'Splash.'

Juniper sat up and passed her cardigan to Athena, who was keeping charge off the clothes given up if the dare wasn't completed.

"I'm not putting that in my mouth," She announced. "Who knows what's gone in that toilet?Okay! Percy, truthicus or dareicus?"

"Truth."

All the boys started laughing.

"What?" He asked, looking confused at them. Even I knew why they were laughing.

"Percy, please mate." Nico said, slapping him on the back. "Only pansy's ask for truth."

"Oh," He said, looking sheepish. " Well then I'll have a dare."

-Cue dramatic music- DUN DUN DAAAHHH!

"Wellll... Umm... Kiss Poseidon!"

Now she is clever!

"Eww! That's just wrong, he's my dad AND a guy!"

Athena put her hand out. "Off with the trousers them Mini Poseidon." You could see the shirtless Percy Jackson debating on what to do.

"Fine." He grumbled, before going and kissing his father on the lips. Poseidon looked up from his talk to Grover on tree's, confusion etched across his ugly face.

"Umm... Nico!" Nico looked excited, he hadn't been chosen yet.

"Truth or D-"

Don't say dare, Don't say dare, PLEASE DON'T DO DAAAARE! I chanted in my head. I din;t want my boyfriend going round doing something even weirder and embarrassing then I had.

"DARE!" He said excitedly, well duh. Of course he would!

"I dare you to go and ask MrD for a glass of milk because wine is gross."

Okay, so it wasn't to bad,

"In my fairy costume!" She concluded.

OH MY GOD! I thought falling of Blackjack was silly!

"Okay" He shrugged and clicked his fingers. The mist swirled around him and soon he was in a pink fairy costume.

Pretending to preen himself he looked in the mirror.

"Looking pretty good, if I say so myself?"

Pretty soon we had all got to camp and watched as Nico ran over to see Mr D.

When he came back he had been bonded by leaves and had wine poured over his head.

"Say anything and I will personally make your death as painful as possible."

Everyone burst out laughing.


End file.
